I Had To Know Her (A Delena & Klaroline AU Story)
by CanarySalvatore
Summary: This is a Vampire Diaries AU. Damon is present in Elena's life more than Stefan. They meet in the school and hit it off immediately. Klaus meets Caroline in the beginning and uses her to get to Elena. A collaborative story with hopeforfall1.
1. Chapter 1: The First Meeting

_Damon and Elena first meeting, in the middle of the road. Before the accident._

As Damon lay on the pavement, sulking in silence. He heard a sound, it was a beautiful voice. One that sounded all too familiar to him. Katherine. He immediately got up and went to where she was standing. As he laid eyes on her, he couldn't believe it. She's alive? She's here?

He knew she burned in the tomb all those years ago, but he still held out hope. So he called to her, "Katherine."

The woman looked at him, with confusion in her eyes as she spoke, "Ummm, no." She paused to look behind her, checking to see if he might have been talking to someone else. But there was no one else, but her. She simply responded, "I'm Elena."

Damon's demeanor immediately changed. It wasn't _her_.

He responded to the woman, "Oh... you just look." He paused, sighing in disbelief at the resemblance. "I'm sorry. You just really remind me of someone."

As he looked at her, he could see it truly wasn't Katherine. Her features was similar but yet she was different. As he stood in front of her, he could feel her heart pounding, she was slightly scared by him. And as he walked closer, he definitely knew this wasn't Katherine. Because this woman, was human. He could smell her blood. It was an intoxicating, sweet scent that took his entire body to suppress the urge to feed on her. "Not her." He thought.

He paused before speaking again, "I'm Damon."

Elena looked at the man that stood in front of her, Damon. "Not to be rude, or anything, Damon. But, it's kinda creepy that you're out here in the middle of nowhere."

He smirked at her as he responded, "You're one to talk. You're out here all by yourself."

She shrugged as she spoke, "It's Mystic Falls. Nothing bad ever happens here."

She pauses as she looks at this mysterious stranger. She couldn't help noticing, that he was really hot. He was a very _tall_ , _dark and mysterious_ type. She continues as she waves her phone, "Got into a fight with my boyfriend."

Damon looks intently at Elena as he inquires, "About what?" He pauses with a smirk, acting somewhat defensive as he continues, "May I ask?"

Elena shakes her head as she responds, "Life. The future. He's got it all mapped out."

Damon slightly frowns as he reads her reaction to her words, "You don't want it?"

Elena shrugs again as she looks at Damon, "I don't know what I want."

Damon gives her a look, "Well, that's not true." He pauses, looking at her intently. "You want what everybody wants."

Elena smiles at Damon, "What? Mysterious stranger who has all the answers."

Damon sighs, "Well let's just say I've been around a long time. I've learned a few things."

Elena smiles as she asks, tilting her head towards the side as she eyes him, "So Damon, tell me. What is it that I want?"

Damon walks closer to her as he begins, "You want a love that consumes you. You want passion. And adventure. And even a little danger." He continues to watch her reaction to his words, he can't help but smirk at her beauty.

She pauses before responding, "So, what do you want?"

Before he answers her, they hear a car horn in the distance beep twice, it's Elena's ride.

Elena turns towards the sound, as she sees her parent's car pull up around the bend, "That's my parents."

When she turns back to face Damon, he's so close to her face. She stares into his beautiful, piercing blue eyes. They're mesmorizing.

He then continues, looking intently into her eyes because he's compelling her, "I want you to get everything you're looking for. But right now, I want you to forget that this happened. Can't have people knowing I'm in town yet." He pauses as he looks at her, "Goodnight, Elena."

He takes off into the night, leaving Elena standing on the street alone as her parents' car pulls up.

Damon began to take off, but he suddenly heard a car crash. By Wickery Bridge. He was terrified that it was _her_ car. As he got to the bridge, he saw a car in the water. He jumped in to save the victims. And that's when he saw. It was _her_. He went to her father's door, but he pointed to Elena in the back. He wanted _her_ to be saved first. Damon, of course obliged. He didn't want her to die. Not yet. He wanted to get the chance to know her. He pulled her out of the car and brought her to the pavement on the bridge.

He went back into the water to save her parents, but it was too late. They had already drowned. He knew she would be devastated by her loss, but there was nothing he could do. He took off, into the night. Not wanting to run into the police. And as he ran, he knew he had to know more about _her_.

And from that night on, he observed her from a distance. Got to know her life. Her friends, her family. Making sure that this woman was not Katherine. But as he watched her, he could tell she was nothing like Katherine. She was gentle, kind, and most of all, caring. She cared so much for those around her, those she loved. Damon could tell she had a warm soul, full of goodness. And he immediately began to fall for her. He needed good in his life. After all the bad that he had endured over 145 years of misery. And that's when he made the decision.

 _He knew the risks, but he had to know her..._

 _ **R & R are always appreciated. This is going to be a collaborative story with HopeForFall1. We hope you enjoy. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2: Caroline Spots Klaus

It was starting to get late while Bonnie sat with Caroline.

They had just come from their back to school bonfire, which was interesting.

The party was fun, but their time together was cut short when Elena took Jeremy home after he had a bit of a break down in front of everyone.

Damon offered to take Elena and Jeremy home, but she insisted she could handle herself.

That's when Caroline came up to him.

She knew, in the back of her mind, that Damon was only here for Elena.

But she could at least try.

"Hey, so if you're not busy now. Maybe I could show you the Falls" Caroline put on her best flirtatious tone, giving him a bright smile.

But Damon looked over her, to watch Elena leaving with Jeremy.

"Look, Caroline. I appreciate your interest. But this, us, it is never gonna happen" and he left it at that, leaving Caroline standing there, a bit stunned.

Bonnie was completely sober, taking care of a very drunk Caroline.

"Drink.." Bonnie urged, sliding the warm cup of coffee towards Caroline.

She raised her own to her lips, taking a sip.

Caroline groaned, ignoring the offer.

"Come on, are you sober yet?" Bonnie teased.

Caroline looked up, but quickly let her head fall back into her hands.

"Nope" she groaned.

Bonnie shook her head, "Come on, Care." Bonnie looked around, "I gotta get you home. I gotta get me home" she laughed slightly.

Caroline was mulling over the events of the night.

She had managed to corner the new guy, Damon, at the bonfire.

But her usual blonde charm was shot down.

This was something Caroline wasn't used to.

"You know," Caroline started as she looked up to Bonnie.

"Why didn't he go for me? How come, the guys that I want, the real guys, they never want me?" She questioned.

Bonnie took another sip of her coffee and shook her head,

"Nope, I'm not touching that" Bonnie gave Caroline a look.

"I'm inappropriate, I always say the wrong things. I know I'm a bit compulsive.." Caroline shook her head, closing her eyes and pressing her fingertips to her temples.

"Elena, she always says the right thing" Caroline looked up to Bonnie.

Caroline's eyes were pleading with Bonnie

"God, she doesn't even try and he just picks her! She is always the one that everyone picks, for anything. And I try, so hard. But I'm never the one.."

Bonnie shook her head, "It's not a competition, Caroline"

Caroline shook her head, "Yeah. It is"

Bonnie tilted her head, unsure of what to say to her friend.

Caroline was drunk and delicate. And as silly and dramatic as it all seemed, she was hurt by the dismissal. But Bonnie knew Caroline, she would bounce right back from this.

"You're drunk, this will all pass" She said reassuringly.

"Now, drink your coffee. I'll go pay our bill and we can get out of here" Bonnie instructed as she stood, walking away from them.

Klaus was sitting in The Grill at one of the tables by the door, tucked away where he could listen to all the talk of the town.

He was here for one reason, Elena.

He had done his research, he knew exactly what he needed.

But he had to wait for the right time.

He saw the girls walk in.

"Ah, Bonnie. The witch. And blondie.." he made a mental note as he watched Bonnie help in a obviously drunk and stumbling Caroline.

Once they sat, Klaus waited for a small group of people to pass by them and he moved to sit behind him.

If he was going to get any info on Elena, it would be from her close friends.

"Elena.." He heard the name slip out of Caroline's mouth.

He tilted his head, this was perfect.

The girl made her drunken rant about Elena.

This told Klaus how open and vulnerable Caroline was.

A few drinks or not.

"Silly fragile humans" Klaus scoffed to himself.

When Bonnie got up to pay the check, Caroline noticed the new guy sitting behind Bonnie.

He was looking directly at Caroline.

She tilted her head, looking him over.

God, he was hot.

His brown hair, slightly curly, added to his overall charm.

And he was smiling, at her.

She sat up a little, smiling brightly at him.

Klaus tilted his head slightly, the corners of his mouth turning up even more as he gave her a smirk.

Caroline felt her cheeks turn a little pink as she stared at the handsome stranger.

"Okay, we're all set to go.." Bonnie said as she stepped in front of Caroline.

"Okay hang on.." Caroline stood, stepping aside to walk behind Bonnie.

But he was gone.

She took a quick look around The Grill, but he was no where.

"Did you see that guy?" Caroline asked Bonnie.

"Uh, what guy?" Bonnie asked, linking her arm with Caroline's so they could head out the door.

"Nevermind.." Caroline dropped it for now.

But she was curious about this new guy.

 _ **R & R is always appreciated! :) Ahh so I took the task of writing this AU on, mostly for my good friend, but I am really excited to see how it goes. It leaves the door open for many scenarios and opportunities and I hope that you all enjoy it!**_


End file.
